Darkwing
:Darkwing is a Decepticon. '' '''Darkwing' has just as dim a view of existence as his partner Dreadwind, he's simply more proactive about it. After all, he figures if everything is pointless, depressing, and inevitably leads to a life of painful and ceaseless suffering anyway, he might at least make sure others are getting it a lot worse than he is. You can always count on Darkwing to attempt to make a bad situation worse for everyone involved, and to complain about it all loudly while he's at it. Darkwing's Panavia Tornado GR1 fighter jet mode abilities mirror Dreadwind's almost exactly. Darkwing combines with Dreadwind to form the vehicle Dreadwing, so they are not so much two jets as two halves of the same jet. Fast and deadly, Darkwing is similarly laden with weaponry, the most deadly of which are his two laser-guided electro-kinetic blasters, which turn an enemy's power against its owner. The more powerful the foe, the more Darkwing can hurt him. Unlike Dreadwind, he is mobile and lethal in robot mode, specializing in hand-to-hand combat. Darkwing hates combining to form Dreadwing, and is often distracted by continually bickering with Dreadwind. History Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon Darkwing and Dreadwind fight against Optimus Prime. MUX History Dreadwind and Darkwing took part on the Decepticon siege of Iacon in Earth year 2017. Later that year they participated in an attack on Autobot City. Logs/Posts 2017 May 30 - Encounter in the Rust Sea Darkwing, reporting. Me and Banshee were sent out on patrol over the Rust Sea, when we encountered Knightmare and Takedown near a recently revived energon lake. We landed and questioned what they were doing out so far, as we'd received no reports they'd been assigned there. Then Banshee noticed neither were wearing their Decepticon sigils and demanded to know why. Dreadwind, who had also been dispatched after us, arrived at that point and assumed command...sort of. Knightmare made it clear that she considered herself and the Dominicons to no longer be Decepticons; she said something about not wanting to follow, uh, weak leaders. And that she claimed the energon lake. She didn't provide a lot of details, but didn't seem that threatened. She did say something about officers not living up to Decepticon ideals like hers or some slag like that. Things looked like they were headed for a fight, but Knightmare didn't seem interested in attacking, even after Banshee opened fire on her...missing. We communicated to Commander Starscream the situation, but were forced to withdraw, as we were outnumbered after Knightmare summoned the other Dominicons to join her. Seemed smarter to come back with reinforcements than let them wreck us piecemeal. December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. OOC Notes Foreign names *''French:'' Ailenoire (Canada) Players * Darkwing was originally played by User:Double0snake. * In May of 2017 Darkwing was taken over by mythperceptions. * For the Attack on Autobot City, Darkwing was @emitted by User:Sunder9x9. References ::*''More information on Darkwing at TFU.info'' * Darkwing @ NTFA.net Category:Combiners Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron